Laugh Paws Laugh
Laugh Paws Laugh is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Paws *Pranky Featuring *Trixie *Josh *John *Huggly *Wooly *Aurora Appearances *Mono *The Zebra *Drama *Squabbles *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the movie theater, Paws sits down to watch a movie. She begins to eat her jumbo box of popcorn, while Pranky secretly seeks in a tank of laughing gas in there. Paws, while watching the movie, unknowingly turns on the tank of laughing gas and it begins to make her laugh, noisily. This ends up annoying Mono, so Paws is kicked off theater. Trixie (who is nearby) uses magic to make her soda bigger. Paws then bumps into her, thus spilling soda all over her. This makes Trixie mad, so Paws tries to apologize, however the laughing gas is still kicking in. So, Trixie is mad and casts a spell on Paws. Paws then wonders what went wrong, as she tries to ask what she did, when suddenly an audience laughter can be heard after Paws finishes her sentence. Trixie laughs at Paws, telling her a laugh track will appear after everything she says. As Trixie sumoms a broom to fly away, Paws frowns knowing she has to deal with this curse for the rest of her life. Later Josh appears and shows Paws his latest big picture of a plane crash. Paws comments on how tragic it is, but the audience laugh can be heard. Josh thinks Paws was laughing at his big picture, so he gets offended and runs away. John sees this and pushes Paws into the mud, with the mud also getting on Huggly. Huggly freaks out as Paws tries to tell him it's a misunderstanding but the laugh track plays again. Huggly has had enough and stabs Paws in the leg, making her scream. At the beach, Paws is happily sitting on a ducky tube. As a shark appears, Paws screams and the lifeguard Wooly notices this. However, due to the laugh track after Paws's screams, Wooly thinks she's just having fun, so Paws is left being attacked by a shark. She swims ashore alive but is wounded. As she walks, she trips over a cooler and ends up breaking her foot over a rock. She tries to alert Aurora for help, however the laughter makes Aurora believe it's a joke so she doesn't help. Paws is now shown having to use a wheelchair due to both legs being broken, She then tries to write down how she's feeling with a red marker. However, a nearby Perry sees this and flips out. Paws tries to run away (or roll away using a wheelchair), however an out of breath Perry cuts off Paws's hands before fainting. Paws then decides to get revenge on the guy who did this, Pranky. Cut to Pranky's house, Pranky is shown about to pull another prank when a knock at his door is heard. He opens it and sees Paws extremely injured. Paws decides to get revenge on him by slapping him. However it's revealed that a meteor is about to strike earth, causing both Paws and Pranky to freak out as Pranky tries to throw a cream pie at the meteor, however the pie tin ends up slicing off a seagull's head which falls down and impales his eye. Paws then tries to get the attention of other tree friends. Since she fails to do so, she is given no choice but to use her natural speaking voice, despite the laughter that follows. Suddenly the tree friends are warned about the meteor, which later falls down and crushes Pranky, thus killing him. Celeste looks at her telescope and sees more meteors are coming down. As Tree Town panics, they later thank Paws for warning them. Later in Paws's house, Paws is shown looking at her glass case. Suddenly, Cascade appears and decides to give Paws her regular voice back. Then, Squabbles appears, ready for a sleepover. Paws welcomes Squabbles, however Cascade appears to have made her voice louder so it ends up making Squabbles's and Cascade's ears bleed. Paws tries to escape, however her loud voice makes the nearby glass case shatter and thus slice her to pieces. Moral Slience is golden. Deaths *A seagull's head is sliced off. *Pranky is crushed by a meteor. *Cascade's and Squabbles's ears bleed to death *Paws is sliced by glass. Trivia *An episode called "Pickle Party" was originally meant to take this episode's place, however since due to the lack of ideas, it was replaced with an old script for another show Yellow-spider-kitty worked on. *A clip from Horror-scope is shown as the movie Paws watched. *This episode shows Paws's vengeful side. Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes